


Stolen glances

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I suck at porn, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heavy sigh escaped him as he tossed his book for class on to his assigned desk and looked to where Lydia was already sitting, with her ankles crossed, her books sitting perfectly on the desk before her, and her right hand holding up a mirror while she pointlessly touched up her make up. Pointless why? Because she was always perfect even in the moments she seemed to think she wasn't, he saw past that and saw her for what she was. She hardly needed all the ostentatious things that hardly highlighted her natural beauty because instead it seemed to cover it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen glances

A heavy sigh escaped him as he tossed his book for class on to his assigned desk and looked to where Lydia was already sitting, with her ankles crossed, her books sitting perfectly on the desk before her, and her right hand holding up a mirror while she pointlessly touched up her make up. Pointless why? Because she was always perfect even in the moments she seemed to think she wasn't, he saw past that and saw her for what she was. She hardly needed all the ostentatious things that hardly highlighted her natural beauty because instead it seemed to cover it instead.

Just as he managed to steal his gaze away from her again another being caught his eye. Tall and graceful it was hard for anyone to not notice her, and even being as completely biased as Isaac was he had to admit that much, but it seemed as if all Cora did was to purposefully draw attention to herself. Okay, so he knew that wasn't true. Cora did everything just to assure no one noticed her but somehow every pair of eyes always landed on her. Well not all. He noted how she looked out of the corner of her eyes to see if Lydia looked up but no such luck. She slumped back in her seat with her usual Hale scowl. 

He knew better than to stare at either of them for to long. It was a part of the agreement the three shared after all, or rather Lydia had made the two wolves agree too. In public they were nothing more than people who ran in the same social circle. Outside of that she didn't know neither of them and they didn't know her. In private though it was a much different story. One that left them all completely happy. Because at least there he had these two to himself. Granted it came with a great prize. At school he had to hear about the boys in class or on the team talked about them. How Lydia was so easy or how they planned to use her and toss her to the side and there was nothing he could do to make them regret their words, but at least he had the reassurance she would never know what that was like. He wouldn't allow it. Instead after school he would worship the pair and as they drift off to sleep he would study their features. Like how Lydia was currently glaring at him reminding him that he had been staring far to long. Nodding his head curtly he turned back to facing the front of the room a small smirk playing along his lips.

\----

"You're going to be in trouble, you know?" Cora said without pause as he walked into his bedroom following Isaac. "I mean I get it. She's drop dead gorgeous and it's hard not to, but that's one of the rules! And if I don't get laid tonight because of this, I am demanding a damn good orgasm from you in the morning!" Her voice had lowered to a growl before she moved to lay on his bed her hands clasped on her stomach. 

"Excuse you?" He said sharply causing her to lift her head with raised eyebrows as his hands settled on his hips, "Who said you got the bed? I believe that's mine."

He watched as her shoulders rolled and she relaxed once more, "You have two options," she said quietly, "either suck it up and stand there or you can come keep my feet warm while we wait for our princess."

"No need!" a voice chimed from the door tearing Isaac's gaze from the woman on his bed to the one that just came through the door peeling her leather gloves from her hands before placing them on his nearby dresser and sheading her coat. Once she was left only in the dress and stockings she had worn to school she made her way to sit on the bed beside Cora reaching down to kiss her gently on the lips but managed to make the kiss last before shooting a glare at Isaac and folding her arms across her chest, "You broke a rule." The tone of her voice was sharp, but he knew it held no malice she was always careful to be sure not to hurt either of them. It had taken months of breaking down walls on all sides to get to this stage of their relationship, but now that they reached it they weren't going back. "You're going to have to sit through The Notebook tonight." 

An easy smile replaced the tight line on her lips causing him to fill the small gap between them and raise her up into his arms pressing his lips to hers, "All you had to do is ask." he muttered against the softness of her as he buried his hand in her hair. Behind them a throat cleared pulling the two apart to see Cora sitting with her eyebrows arched, "Is someone feeling left out?" He asked before reaching down to yank her up to them. Reaching out he quickly kissed her feeling like the luckiest guy in the world that he had these two incredible women as his. 

A low moan pulled him from his thoughts though causing his eyes to glance down noting Cora's hand between Lydia's thigh. Slowly he drug his eyes back up both their bodies a devilish smirk coming to his lips. "Derek won't be home for awhile. We do have time."

He barely had the words out until Lydia was kneeling on the bed left only in her lacey bra and garter belt that held her stockings up but was suspiciously without underwear. "Someone was hopeful today, huh?" Cora murmured into her ear tucking on her earlobe pulling a moan from her before scattering quick kisses along her shoulder. Once she reached the piece of skin that sloped down into Lydia's arm she moved to hook her chin on the alabaster skin of the fiery redhead. "Are you going to sit there and stare at us or are you going to put that mouth of yours to good work?" Her voice was rough with lust and sent Isaac forward to crash his lips against hers in another kiss. While he was busy with that he moved his hands up to cup Lydia's breast that filled his large hands perfect. He gave a few quick squeezes before pulling away from Cora and moved to take Lydia's left breast into his mouth tugging on her nipple through the rough lace material no longer sure which one was pulling out her moans now but nevertheless loving the sounds she made.

Dropping his hand he moved to wrap his arms around her thin body to easily unhook her bra before removing it from her body and taking in the way they looked. At some point Cora had removed her own shirt and bra before returning to wrap herself around Lydia for the best angle to work her fingers against Lydia's soaked folds as the other female leaned back into her hold with her head tossed back and breathy moans escaping her.

Staring at the pair it felt as if his entire breath was stolen away from him as his eyes roamed over them both. These two women right here were his. Quickly to catch Cora by surprise he pushed the pair back onto the pillows before crawling onto them capturing first Cora's lips in a quick kiss and then Lydia's, "Mine." he growled happily before feeling Lydia's hips grind up into him he hardly stopped his moan into her shoulder just to hear her breath laugh in his ear, "Cora it sounds like someone needs us."

"That sounds like a problem we can handle, doesn't it?" Before he had time to blink he suddenly found himself on his back with a werewolf straddling his lap and a banshee sitting up with the most evil smirk upon her precious lips.

Reaching out Lydia grasped the ends of his shirt and with minor help rid himself of the cloth that hid him from their very perverted gaze, not that he was at all innocent. "Mmmm it's a shame you hide that body through out the day, but then again so many other girls already want you it's probably a good idea." Absentmindedly Lydia ran the tips of her nails down the center of his muscles looking off. It was an innocent enough move that made his cock stir. He needed some kind of friction but he knew he was far of from any kind of pleasure. "Oh well," she sighed heavily patting the strip of skin just below his belly button before looking back at Cora, "You know I think the pair of you are wearing far to much clothing. Want to give us a show?" 

It was meant as a question but both Cora and Isaac knew it was more of a demand as Cora moved off the bed without any extravagant moves and began unbuttoning her jeans before sliding them and her underwear off standing before them completely naked placing her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised. "See anything you two like?" She asked and it was that moment he realized that they were both staring at her like hungry animals. Although to be fair he felt like one. He needed them and soon.

He looked from each knowing he looked like a puppy in that moment but he had no dignity when it came to those two, "Please." He begged quietly before he found himself on his feet quickly rid of his own last bits of clothing leaving him standing there completely naked before the two women. Lydia seemed to be studying before she gently knocked him backwards onto the bed, "Looks like it won't take much work to get you ready." She moved quickly to straddle his hips before reaching back to grab a condom from Cora's outstretched hands. It didn't take long for her to have it rolled onto him and lining himself up with her and sliding down letting out a moan as she finally hit the bottom. She stilled allowing Cora time to move into place with her legs on either side of Isaac's face without any encouragement he grabbed ahold of her thighs and brought her down onto his mouth before he began working her folds his fingers joining mere seconds later to start stretching her out.

Once Cora's moans began filling the room Lydia began moving first slowly wanting to draw out the pleasure but she had tormented herself with images of this all day. With Cora facing her grabbing a hold her her own breasts while riding Isaac's face. With the actual image in front of her it was harder to stay in control. Her pace grew faster stealing gasps from her before Cora closed her mouth with her own tangling the two of their tongues together before Cora tore away tossing her head backwards as she began rutting into his mouth before collapsing backwards freeing Isaac. Quickly he flipped them over onto her back before driving into her at a frantic pace. Reaching down she began rubbing herself until a wave of pleasure flood over her leaving her feeling blissed and just aware as Isaac came to his own climax and pulling out before carefully taking care of the condom and laying back down where Lydia and Cora had taken up spooning against each other happily. He didn't pause as he slid his arms around the pair holding them tightly to him, "There will be more later right?" He asked laughing lightly pulling a pair of hazel eyes to look up at him, "Don't you know us better by now than to ask that?" 

Rolling his eyes he moved to kiss both shoulders allowing the little banshee to drift off to sleep while the wolves just enjoyed having her there.


End file.
